Life (kyumin family)
by hyejinpark
Summary: hanya cerita singkat tentang kehidupan keluarga Kyumin dengan si kecil Sandeul... happy reading.
1. Flu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life (Kyumin family)**

**Drabble singkat tentang kehidupan Kyumin berserta si kecil Sandeul**

**Written by heyjinpark****2014**

**Disclaimer: original by hyejinpark present**

**Warning: GS|OOC|Married life_Family|don't like don't read|plagiat not allowed|**

**Rate : K+**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sore hari dikediaman keluarga Cho Kyuhyun.**

Sungmin, nyonya rumah itu tampak mengelus punggung puterinya lembut dalam gendongannya.

Sandeul , gadis kecil itu tengah meminum susunya dari dot, mengingat rewelnya dia karena sakit flu.

Ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan mengeluh jika hidungnya mampet, serta mata dan tenggorokannya terasa panas. Sedari tadi gadis kecil itu juga tidak mau lepas dari gendongan ibunya.

Sempat juga Sandeul merengek minta ikut ayahnya untuk ke kantor, sehingga mengharuskan Kyuhyun keliling rumah sambil menggendong Sandeul dulu sampai gadis kecilnya tertidur lagi, yah biarpun hanya sebentar ia tertidur.

"omma" rengek Sandeul,

"nde"

Sungmin berdehem lalu membawanya ke pangkuannya. Gadis mungil jiplakan dirinya itu lalu melesakkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher sang ibu seraya mengucek mata dan hidungnya,

"mampet ya?"

Sungmin lalu mengelap ingus Sandeul yang sedikit keluar dengan sapu tangan yang dikantonginya sejak tadi.

"hiks,hiks, omma" gumam Sandeul sengau dan parau,

Kemudian ibu mertuanya datang membawa balsem hangat khusus anak, dan langsung ia oleskan ke dada dan punggung Sandeul.

"kemana lagi sih appamu itu!" omel Kim Heechul kesal lantaran Kyuhyun, puteranya lebih memetingkan pekerjaan ketimbang puterinya yang sedang sakit.

"hari ini ada rapat yang penting sekali ommanim, jadi pulangnya agak telat" jawab Sungmin sembari membenarkan lagi piyama Sandeul.

"aishh! Apasih yang dia lakukan diluar? Rapat saja! Tidak tahu apa jika putrinya sakit. Tidak appanya, tidak puteranya, sama saja!"

"dua Cho itu lebih memetingkan pekerjaan" Heechul menyinggung anak dan suaminya sendiri…

cerocos ibu mertuanya lagi kemudian beralih mengelus kening sang cucu, guna memeriksa jika demamnya sudah sedikit turun.

Sementara Sungmin yang merasa tidak enak memilih diam dan mendudukan Sandeul di sofa. Sembari gadis kecilnya itu meminum susunya dari dot,dan menatap sayu ibu dan neneknya yang sedang bicara.

.

.

.

**Malam harinya di kediaman keluarga Cho.**

Cho Sandeul gadis kecil itu terlelap setelah dokter datang dan memberinya obat. Panasnya juga berangsur turun.

Sungmin duduk disamping puterinya yang tengah tertidur lelap. Dielusnya sayang kepala sang puteri. Ia bisa bernafas lega sekarang, karena demam Sandeul mulai turun.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka,

Sungmin menengok dan mendapati sang suami sudah pulang. Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka lalu ikut duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengamati raut polos Sandeul.

Gadis kecil jiplakan Sungmin itu terlelap damai dengan plester demam bermotif pororo tertempel didahinya. Dinaikkan lagi selimut baby pink milik Sandeul sebatas leher guna membuatnya semakin hangat.

"dokter bilang ia hanya demam karena kelelahan akibat aktivitasnya. Istirahat beberapa hari maka ia akan segera sembuh" jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia menghela nafas… baru saja saat ia sampai depan pintu rumah tadi ibunya, nyonya Cho Heechul sudah menyambutnya dengan omelan karena dirinya lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dari pada puterinya sendiri.

"ayolah omma, tadi ada rapat yang sangat penting dan bukankah ada Sungmin dan omma dirumah?" batinnya mengiba, meminta ampun saat Heechul terus mengocehinya di pintu depan.

"akan kusuruh ajhuma menyiapkan air hangat" ujar Sungmin lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, rasa lelah masih menghinggapinya.

"Min, gomawo" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum, Sungmin berbalik lalu mengecup pipi suaminya sekilas, ia tahu jika Kyuhyun saat ini sangat lelah,

"mandi dan tidur setelah ini" ujar Sungmin lembut.

Sandeul membuka matanya, ia terbangun dan mendapati sebuah tangan hangat sedang mengelus dahinya.

Gadis kecil itu pun mengucek matanya sembari menatap wajah sang ayah yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"appa" ujarnya serak,

"Uri Sandeul sudah bangun ?" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sandeul mengangguk, lalu gadis kecilnya itu meminta digendong dan dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun sembari menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu.

Kyuhyun tak keberatan, dengan penuh sayang pria bermanik onik itu mengelus punggung puteri kecilnya itu,dengan penuh sayang ia menggendong Sandeul mengitari rumah. Dan juga menyanyikan lagi merdu untuk puterinya.

'cup'

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi gembil Sandeul,

"cepat sembuh uri Sandeuli"

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca^^.

Sign

.hyejinpark.

.


	2. yang tersayang

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life (Kyumin family)**

**Drabble singkat tentang kehidupan Kyumin berserta si kecil Sandeul**

**Written by heyjinpark****2014**

**Disclaimer: original by hyejinpark present**

**Warning: GS|OOC|Married life_Family|don't like don't read|plagiat not allowed|**

**Rate : K+**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|Samohaeyo (yang tersayang)|**

**.**

Setelah hari yang sangat melelahkan, meeting berjam-jam dengan klien serta harus keluar kota untuk survey lapangan dan bergumul dengan berkas-berkas penting.

Lalu dimarihi ibunya karena pulang malam. Mendapati puterinya yang sedang rewel karena flu tapi Kyuhyun malah sedang tersenyum bangga sekarang, karena baru saja membuat gadis kecilnya pulas kembali,

"mendekap Sandeul dalam gendongan appa, lalu bernyanyi mengitari rumah selama hampir satu jam. Aigoo,puteri kecil appa ini manjanya…"

Kecup Kyuhyun kemudian, tersenyum melihat photo keluarga kecil mereka yang terpajang apik di nakas ranjang.

"persis sekali seperti…. Ommanya" batin Kyuhyun.

'krieet'

Suara pintu terdengar terbuka, Kyuhyun menoleh, dan mendapati sesosok kepala yang menyembul masuk dari balik pintu.

"seperti hantu" kekeh Kyuhyun dalam hati,

"tidur?" tanya Sungmin berbisik lirih saat melihat wajah pulas Sandeul masih dalam dekapan hangat sang ayah.

"nde" jawabnya lirih sembari membaringkan Sandeul ke ranjang mereka, lalu menyelimuti gadis kecilnya itu hingga batas leher, membuatnya hangat.

Kedua orang tua itu tersenyum, melihat pulasnya tidur gadis kecil empat tahun itu.

"waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian menatap istrinya,

"air hangatnya sudah dingin perlu kuhangatkan lagi atau…."

Sungmin tersenyum jahil seperti merencanakan sesuatu.

"sudah makan malam?" balik tanya Sungmin memasang pose aegyo miliknya.

Kyuhyun terlihat menikmati 'makan malam telatnya' dalam diam, tentu saja karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Sedangkan Sungmin tampak asyik memperhatikan suaminya makan layaknya sebuah tontonan yang menarik.

"mashita?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"hm, mashita… apakah Sandeul sangat rewel tadi? " Kyuhyun lalu mengambil lagi potongan daging kecap saus wijen di meja,

"demamnya memang sudah turun, tapi hidungnya masih mampet makanya masih agak rewel" jawab Sungmin seadanya, lalu…

"coba yang ini juga"

Sungmin menaruh potongan paprika hijau itu ke nasi yang akan di makan Kyuhyun.

Tiba –tiba saja pria onik itu berjengit tak suka, dan memilih potongan acar lobak saja,

"Min…" keluhnya bak anak kecil,

"ish, makan itu Kyu! Bahkan uri Sandeul tidak protes sepertimu"

Sungmin pun mengeluarkan attack aegyonya, guna membuat sang suami memakan sayuran hijau itu,

Kyuhyun mendadak luluh….

"sekarang sedang musim flu, kau harus makan sayur supaya sehat!"

Lagi, dan lagi, Sungmin menyendokkan tumisan sayur itu ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"yang tersayang, mana boleh sakit"

Sungmin tersenyum manis lalu mengedipkan matanya, menahan tawanya saat melihat raut pucat Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak kuat menelan makanannya.

"air…. Minhh"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life_Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai mandi, dengan masih menyampirkan handuk putih kecil itu di pundaknya lalu duduk di samping Sungmin.

"dia sangat mirip denganmu" lirih Kyuhyun pada Sungmin,

"nde?" Sungmin menoleh, mengambil alih mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun sekarang.

"uri Sandeul, sangat mirip denganmu" ulang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu beralih mengusap dahi berkeringat puterinya setelah selesai dengan rambut Kyuhyun.

Wanita bermanik rubah itu menerawang…

"dulu, kufikir aku tidak bisa melihatnya sampai sebesar ini…" ucap Sungmin terharu,

Mengingat bagaimana kerasnya usaha Sungmin saat melahirkan Sandeul. Kyuhyun jadi teringat, saat Sungmin mengandung Sandeul…

Ada sedikit masalah dalam darah Sungmin saat ia mengandung Sandeul, sehingga mengharuskannya menjalani terapi berupa suntikan guna mengencerkan aliran darahnya.

Sungmin bahkan terancam terkena struk atau bahkan yang terburuk adalah kehilangan nyawanya saat melahirkan. Selama kurun waktu delapan bulan, Sungmin harus kebal menahan tusukan jarum setiap harinya.

Tangan, lengan, perut, punggung hingga pahanya membiru akibat suntikan yang diterimanya setiap hari. Dan setiap hari itu juga Kyuhyunlah yang memberikan suntikan itu kepada Sungmin.

Tega tidak tega sih, namun mau bagaimana lagi…

Ada rasa membuncah, saat mendapat respon berupa tendangan bayi mungil mereka di perut Sungmin. itu tandanya Sandeul tumbuh dengan baik dan sehat. Karena asupan makanannya tidak terhambat karena darah Sungmin yang mengental.

"Min… terimakasih, terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya" Kyuhyun merengkuh istrinya kedalam dekapan yang hangat.

"terimakasih karena kau baik-baik saja sampai sekarang, terimakasih…"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Merasa bersyukur karena memiliki Kyuhyun dan Sandeul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca^^**

**.**

**Sign**

**.hyejinpark.**

**.**


	3. weekend

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life (Kyumin family)**

**Drabble singkat tentang kehidupan Kyumin berserta si kecil Sandeul**

**Written by heyjinpark****2014**

**Disclaimer: original by hyejinpark present**

**Warning: GS|OOC|Married life_Family|don't like don't read|plagiat not allowed|**

**Rate : K+**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|Weekend|**

**.**

Suasana akhir pekan yang cukup cerah untuk berpergian keluar rumah.

Sandeul tampak antusias dan girang tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan 'Baro oppa-nya' di café milik Yesung, ayah Kim Baro.

"appa ppaliwa!" rengek Sandeul menunggu Kyuhyun yang masih mengambil kunci mobil.

Kaki kecilnya menghentak-hentak merasa bosan menunggu.

"aigoo, uri Sandeul " Kyuhyun yang gemas langsung saja menghujani puterinya itu dengan ciuman.

"appa, geli, hihihi.. ommaaaa appa jorok! Cium-cium Sandeulie" rengeknya, cemberut melipat tangan di dada, mengerucutkan bibir kecil mungilnya, bagian dari aegyo yang diturunkan Sungmin padanya.

"mwo? Jorok apanya? Appa kan Cuma mau cium puteri kecil appa sendiri masa tidak boleh" rajuk Kyuhyun lalu memangku Sandeul sambil berjongkok, kembali menggelitik dan mengusilinya lagi.

"ishhh appa! Sandeuli kan sudah dewasa, iya kan omma" rajuknya dengan cadel yang khas anak kecil.

"iya" jawab Sungmin seadaanya lalu menegur Kyuhyun yang belum bosan-bosannya mengusili Sandeul.

"appa" tegur Sungmin jengah.

Mengajak duo cho itu masuk ke mobil.

"Gom sema-ri-ga ,Han chi-be-yi-so,Appa gom, Omma gom, Ae-gi gom, " Sandeul menunjuk Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan dirinya sendiri sesuai urutan lagu yang dinyanyikannya,

"Appa gommun tung-tung-hae, Omma gommun nal-shin-hae ,Ae-gi gommun na bul-gwi-yo-wo" lanjutnya lagi kemudian mengajak bunny boneka kelincinya untuk bergoyang.

"Ryeong nuna masih Jeju?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan fokus menyetir,

"nde, dia harus mengawal muridnya yang study tour disana, jadinya Baro dititipkan di café bersama Yesung oppa" jawab Sungmin,

"Sandeuli awas jatuh nak" cemas Sungmin saat melihat gadis cilik itu berdiri sambil berputar-putar dimobil yang sedang berjalan,

"hishuk,hishuk cha-rhan-da" kekehnya tertawa senang.  
.

.

.

.

"aigoo, coba lihat siapa yang datang" sambut Lee Donghae pria yang baru satu tahun ini menjalani kehidupan barunya bersama Eunhyuk istrinya yang kini tengah hamil besar.

"Donghae samchon" panggilnya dan langsung saja gadis itu masuk ke dalam pangkuan Donghae.

"eoh, oppa kesini juga?" tanya Sungmin

"nde, sejak semalam Hyukie ingin sekali makan waffle di sini" jawab Donghae,

"tapi, bukannya makan waffle malah ia mampir dulu ke salon seberang. Mau mengubah warna rambut katanya" lanjut Donghae santai,

"kau tidak ikut menemaninya hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang muncul tiba-tiba,

"aigoo, mengagetkanku saja. Dia ingin berdua saja dengan uri aegya" jawab Donghae, lalu mencium pipi gembil Sandeul gemas.

"ish, omma samchon mencium Sandeulie" ia pun menghindar melepasakan diri dari Donghae lalu langsung berlari ke atas, menuju ruang istirahat mencari 'Baro oppanya'

"Hei, Sandeul mau kemana samchonkan masih kangen"

"hentikan itu hyung, itu menggelikan"

Ujar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sependapat…

"eoh, Sandeul?"

Yesung yang baru saja turun dari tangga dikejutkan Sandeul yang sedang berlari kecil,

"anyeong haseyo ajhusi, Baro oppa-nya ada?" tanya sopan,

"eoh, diatas, hati-hati naiknya" jawab Yesung tersenyum,

"wah kalian sudah datang? Mau pesan apa ?" sapa Yesung tersenyum pada semuanya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang atas, tampak Baro yang tengah sibuk dengan crayon warna-warninya.

"Baro oppa anyeong"

'glek'

Bocah lelaki bermata sipit itu tergelak, mematahkan crayon birunya, meneguk salivanya kasar saat mendengar sapaan manis khas Sandeul.

Benar saja kan, gadis kecil itu langsung beringsut duduk di depannya lalu memasang aegyo attacknya,

"imut dan manis sih, tapi…" inner Baro tentang kejadian yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,

"Oppa, tahu tidak kemarin Sandeul kena flu lho, hidung Sandeulie mampet dan susah bernafas. Kok oppa tidak jenguk Sandeuli…" rajuknya,

"oh? Nan mollayo?" jawab Baro, bocah lelaki tujuh tahun itu seadanya…

"molla?" todong Sandeul dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap dari jarak dekat,

"hm…" angguknya cepat.

"gwancanha, oppa,oppa! Oppa tahu tidak kata omma Sandeuli sudah dewasa makanya sekarang tidak boleh minum susu pakai dot lagi, tapi kemarin waktu sakit masih pakai dot … oppa, oppaa" rengeknya karena ucapannya tidak di gubris .

"nde," jawab Baro malas, meneruskan kembali kegiatan mewarnainya.

"oppa mewarnai appa ?" Sandeul,

"dinosaurus" jawab Baro Singkat agak ketus,

"oh," Sandeul beroh ria memperhatikannya.

"eh, tumben tidak mengacak?" monolog Baro bingung karena biasanya gadis penyuka ayam goreng itu pasti akan mengacau.

Suasana hening untuk lima belas menit ke depan, hingga…

1,

2,

3,

Sandeul langsung menarik buku mewarnai milik Baro, membuat gambarnya tercoret garis panjang.

"oppa mau tidak menikah dengan Sandeul?" Aegyo attack plus mega deathglare seribu volt, Cho Sandeul…

Baro membeo, entah dari mana gadis kecil itu mempelajari kata-kata seperti itu?

"SHIRRIO" tolaknya tegas.

Namun bukannya menangis karena lamarannya ditolak, Sandeul malah memasang seringai evil yang sering ia lihat dari sang ayah saat menjahili ibunya di kamar atau di dapur.

"MAU" ucap Sandeul berkacak pinggang,

"SHIRRIO" Baro menyingkir, bersiap untuk angkat kaki dan tancap gas kabur dari ruangan itu namun,

'brak'

Ia kalah cepat dangan Sandeul yang sudah keburu berdiri di depannya, "menikah denganku ya oppa!" pintanya lagi,

"maldo andwe!" Baro mundur hingga ia jatuh terselandung crayon yang tumpah kelantai,

"oppa, menikahlah denganku"

Bulu kuduk Baro meremang merasakan firasat buruk, sungguh ia sangat takut menghadapi puteri si magnae evil Cho ini.

.

.

.

.

"diatas ribut sekali, apa yang anak-anak itu lakukan? Omo apa Sandeul membuat Baro menangis lagi" cemas Sungmin yang sudah akan naik ke atas namun Yesung mencegahnya,

"biar aku saja yang lihat"

"Siapa sangka gadis semungil itu bisa membuat anak laki-laki menangis" geleng Eunhyuk yang kini sudah bergabung,dan memakan wafflenya.

Kedua orang dewasa itu mengangguk , menatap Kyuhyun yang baru selesai dengan ponselnya,

"kenapa menatapku begitu?" Kyuhyun kikuk.

"untung saja secara fisik Sandeul mirip dengan ommanya, tidak terbayang jika sifat dan fisiknya sepertimu?" geleng Eunhyuk, mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kepalanya lalu mengelus perut besarnya.

"Hiks, APPAA!" jerit Baro yang terdengar sampai ke bawah membuat mereka terkejut.

"omo, omo…" pekik Eunhyuk tak kalah keras saat merasakan perutnya melilit dan air ketubannya pecah tiba-tiba, menambah suasana semakin ramai dengan jeritan.

.

.

.

.

"APPA!" pekik Baro saat melihat ayahnya masuk dengan raut datar.

"Appa, jebal selamatkan aku. Sandeul bilang jika ia ingin menikah denganku" paniknya.

Namun bukannya melerai atau menaggapi sang anak, Yesung malah cepat-cepat mengambil handy came di rak atas.

" Sandeulie , coba ulangi yang tadi tadi" pintanya sambil menekan tombol on.

"Baro oppa harus menikah dengan Sandeuli " jawanya polos, menghadap kamera.

"SHIRRIO!" jerit Baro sekencang-kencangnya,

Membuat Yesung tergelak geli, meminta Sandeul mengulangi ucapannya lagi, dan lagi…

Membuat putera pertamanya itu tambah menangis kencang.

"hiks, hiks, tidak mau appa, tidak mau"

"MAU" paksa Sandeul berkacak pinggang, matanya melotot lalu mengerjap lucu ,dan bibirnya tersenyum serasa menikmati aksinya mengusili sang 'oppa'

"hahahahhahaa" kekeh Yesung geli yang terus merekam mereka. Tanpa ia tahu jika suasana di bawah juga tidak kalah panas.

.

.

.

.

"otthokhae arraseo? Sungmin ikutan bingung melihat Eunhyuk yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Min-a bukankah kau sudah pernah melahirkan" ucap Eunhyuk kepayahan.

"nan mollayo eonni, sandeul lahir saat ia delapan bulan. Aku juga tidak mengalami kontraksi karena dulu langsung dioperasi cesar" jawab Sungmin dengan nada panik.

"Akhhh" raung Eunhyuk lagi menahan jengkel, pasalnya bukan hanya Sungmin saja yang memasang wajah bingung, tapi Kyuhyun dan Donghae juga ikut-ikutan bingung.

"rumah sakit" ucap Eunhyuk terbata

"HAE RUMAH SAKIT" jerit Eunhyuk tertahan menekan perutnya.

.

.

.

.

"SHIRRIO"

"MAU"

"SHIRRIO"

"MAU"

"Kalau sudah besar nanti Sandeuli mau menikah dengan Baro oppa titik!"

"hiks, hiks, appa jebal selaeyojuseyo, selamatkan aku appa aku tidak mau"

"MAUUUUUUUUU"

"hahahahaha, aigoo kalian lucu sekali" kekeh Yesung masih fokus merekam.

"ottokhae , ottokhae, eonnie…"

"DEMI TUHAN LEE DONGHAE TELEPON AMBULANCE"

**.**

" _**untung saja cafenya sepi coba kalo ramai pengunjung? Entahlah…"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca^^.**

**Sign**

**.hyejinpark.**

**.**


	4. Kissue

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life (Kyumin family)**

**Drabble singkat tentang kehidupan Kyumin berserta si kecil Sandeul**

**Written by heyjinpark****2015**

**Disclaimer: original by hyejinpark present**

**Warning: GS|OOC|Married life_Family|don't like don't read|plagiat not allowed|**

**Rate : T++**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|Kissue|**

Pagi diakhir pekan yang mendung, Sungmin sudah kedatangan tamu spesialnya di rumah. Kim Baro, anak laki-laki dari pasangan kim yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keponakannya sendiri atau lebih tepatnya, yang Sandeul anggap sebagai suami masa depannya.

Baro datang pagi-pagi sekali diantar oleh Yesung ayahnya karena ibunya harus mengawal para murid yang sedang study tour di Jeju-do dan ayahnya yang harus menghadiri rapat penting jadilah bocah lucu itu dititipakan ke rumah.

Baro membungkuk memberi salam saat Sungmin menyambutnya dengan senyum sumeringah.

"Anyeonghaseyo imo" ucapnya manis dan sopan,

"aigoo, uri Baro sudah datang" balas Sungmin mencubit pipinya yang memerah karena cuaca dingin. Bergegas ia pun menyuruh Yesung untuk masuk sebentar namun tampaknya pengidola Moon Gae yeong itu tengah diburu waktu.

Yesung membungkuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Baro, ia mencubit sekilas pipi anaknya, " appa kerja dulu nde jangan nakal dan jadilah anak baik" nasehatnya,

Namun…

Baro tampaknya enggan untuk melepaskan tangan sang ayah, "appa" cicitnya takut-takut

"hmm, wae?" tanya Yesung kembali berjongkok di depan Baro,

"Baro ikut appa saja ya, jebal appa!" rengeknya, "nanti Sandeul nakal lagi dengan Baro appa, hiks, Baro takut nanti Sandeul mengejar Baro dan memaksa untuk bermain rumah-rumahan lagi" rajuk bocah lelaki itu lagi.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Yesung malah melepaskan tawanya, "bukankah bagus itu artinya uri Baro sangat digilaikan! Cha, appa sudah terlambat, nanti omma dan appa akan menelpon jangan nakal arachi!" Yesung mengusap rambut anaknya yang masih betah menunduk, berpamitan sebentar pada Sungmin,

"Loh, oppa tidak mau sekalian sarapan dulu? Kyuhyun masih mandi" ucap Sungmin

"ani, salam saja" putus Yesung dan langsung meninggalkan Baro dengan gerakan menyemangati. Tidak tahukah jika sang putranya kini sedang mengatur nafas gugup.

"Baro-a kkaja" ajak Sungmin masuk.

"OPPA!" terdengar pekikan dari arah lantai atas, "Hei Cho Sandeul jangan berlari seperti itu, kau bahkan belum menyisir rambutmu!" itu Kyuhyun yang sedang kewalahan dengan tingkat keaktifan puterinya.

'deg'

Bagai sebuah radar, insting Baro menyiratkan jika ia sedang dalam zona bahaya sekarang sekarang, dan langsung saja, bocah jiplakan Yesung itupun langsung bersembunyi di punggung Sungmin.

"Imo" rengeknya meminta tolong.

" eh?" Sungmin hanya mengerjap saja saja melihat puterinya yang berlari di kejar Kyuhyun dengan membawa sisir.

"Jangan berlari-lari didalam rumah, aigoo coba omma lihat rambut Sandeul kenapa belum disisir begini oh?" dengan sigap entah bagaimana sekarang Sandeul ada di pangkuannya dan menyisir rambutnya. Kyuhyun yang tampak lelah lalu bersandar pada meja makan, dan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil air namun tiba-tiba saja,

"aigoo! Baro-a! kau mengagetkanku" ucap Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat bocah itu bersembunyi dibalik kulkas,

"sssttt!samchon jangan bilang-bilang Sandeul aku disini" lirihnya berbisik

"Kenapa Baro-a?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menguatkan suaranya, sedikit bersemirik juga rupanya ayah satu puteri ini.

"Baro Oppa" panggilan Sandeul barusan membuat kedua pria berbeda usia itu menoleh. Kyuhyun yang bersikap biasa saja dan tersenyum dan Baro yang sudah pucat setengah mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa saat kemudian…**

"aigoo lihatlah mereka tampak sangat akrab Ming" decak Kyuhyun senang melihat puterinya tengah bermain di ruang tengah bersama Baro. Tanpa tahu jika bocah lelaki Yesung itu ingin cepat pulang.

"Oppa ini tehnya" Sandeul memberikan teh pada Baro dengan cangkir mainan berwarna pink lalu menyuapkan kue-kue lainnya kepada bocah itu.

"Sandeul ini terlaru banyak!"

"panggil Yeobo!" bentak Sandeul menyipitkan matanya memaksa, membuat Baro menghela nafas, miris…

"Yeo,yeobo" ucap Baro terbata-bata dan membuat Sandeul terpekik senang.

"Kau tahu, apa yang kau lihat tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan Sandeul appa" balas Sungmin membenarkan letak simpul dasi Kyuhyun dan merapihkan lagi jas Kyuhyun dari debu.

"cha tampan sekali uri Kyuhyun" cup, satu kecupan mendarat mulus di bibir sang kepala rumah tangga.

"cari uang banyak untukku dan Sandeul arachi" genit Sungmin dan langsung saja dibalas dengan jentikan di dahi mulusnya.

"Arachi Sandeul omma"

Sementara sang orang tua sedang berlovey dovey ria, Sandeul yang melihat adegan itupun langsung saja menyuruh Baro bangun.

"oppa bangun" pintanya,

"apa lagi" ucapnya pasrah,

'cup'

Manik sipit Baro terbelalak saat Sandeul dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya.

Manik sipitnya sudah memerah bibirnya juga sudah bergetar menahan tangis dan isakan.

Perlu diketahui Baro itu polos dan penurut semua yang ia dengar dan lihat selalu diingatnya baik-baik, termasuk saat neneknya Baro yang bilang padanya jika anak laki-laki mencium bibir wanita maka jantungnya akan copot, atau saat laki-laki melihat wanita telanjang maka laki-laki itu akan buta.

Dan pagi ini, Cho Sandeul mencium bibirnya.

Dan sekarang Baro merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang,

"eh tunggu dulu"

"Deg,deg, deg, deg,"

Tuh kan benar kencang sekali berdetaknya, jangan-jangan….

"HUweeeee ommma jantung Baro mau copot!"

'pyar'

Tangis Kim Baro pecah, menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"hiks, hiks, oppa kenapa?" tanya Sandeul yang kaget dan ikut-ikutan menangis.

Ajhuma Byun seorang maid dirumah itupun datang menengok ke dua bocah yang sedang menangis riang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"eugghhh Kyuhyunhh lepashhh" rengek Sungmin saat tangan-tangan jahil Kyuhyun meremas bagian tubuhnya.

Sesaat sebelum insiden Sandeul mencium Baro tadi, tanpa kedua anak itu sadari jika Kyuhyun sudah membawa Sungmn kembali mengunci kamar mereka, karena kamar mereka kedap suara jadilah sepasang insan yang tengah di mabuk asmara ini tidak menyadari hal yang terjadi diluar.

"Ming, kau ssangat cantik "

"ishh,cepat selasaikan Kyu babo kau harus bekerja kan, aigoo chakamanyo yeobo-aa"gertak Sungmin gelisah

"Yeobbo" desah Kyuhyun genit

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huweee omma hiks,hiks,,,, jantung Baro copot, bunyinya tidak mau berhenti hiks hiks"

"oppa kenapa?"

"nde? apanya yang copot?" fikir ajhuma Byun bingung.

"HUWEEEEEEE"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**Berminat? REVIEW juseyo ^^ **

**Thanks for reading**

**.**

**Sign**

**-hyejinpark-**

**.**


	5. Baby

**.**

**.**

**|Life Kyumin Family|**

**Written by hyejinpark2015**

**|GS|KYUMIN|Married life _Family|don't plagiat|don't like don't read|OOC|Typo|**

**.**

**.**

**|Baby|**

"Let it go, Let it go, can you back honagdghgdjskjfdhsskmore….., let go,…."

Pukul Sepuluh lewat delapan menit malam, gadis kecil berusia empat tahun itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin tidur. Terbukti jika sejak tadi ia masih asyik dengan nyanyian amburegulnya tentang soundrack film Frozen.

Belum lagi layar tv yang dibiarkan menyala sejak sore tadi, yang menayangkan film Frozen yang sudah diputarnya selama lima kali berturut-turut.

Yah, meskipun dengan ucapan yang acak-acakkan biarlah yang penting gadis kecil itu senang, fikir ibunya yang sejak tadi tertawa geli menlihat tingkah gadis kecilnya itu menari-nari dengan kostum senada mirip dengan tokoh aslinya. Sampai-sampai Sandeul merengek minta diikat rambutnya layaknya princess Elsa.

"Sandeulie tidak mengantuk?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat anaknya mengambil sebuah tongkat peri berkepala hello kitty dan sebuah botol cream telon yang berbentuk burung hantu, edisi terbatas salah satu brand produk anak ternama.

"ani, Sandeullie mau menunggu appa pulang"jawabnya singkat, sembari membenarkan letak kucirannya.

"tapi ini sudah malam loh, besok kan harus sekolah pagi-pagi" bujuk Sungmin lagi, "nanti kalau appa sudah pulang dan tahu Sandeul belum tidur bagaimana?"

"ishh, omma tapikan Sandeullie mau nunggu appa pulang dulu" ucapnya mutlak, aigoo jika sudah begitu bocah itu persis sekali seperti ayahnya…

"omma, omma yang jadi princess ana ya, terus nanti Deullie yang bangunkan arachi"

Lihatlah, ucapan ibunya barusan tidak digubris sama sekali. Bocah perempuan itu malah kembali asyik dalam dunianya sendiri. Sandeul pun mendekati ibunya lalu menyuruhnya berbaring. Mau tidak mau yang Sungmin lakukan hanyalah menurut dan mengikuti permainan anaknya itu.

"Elsa wake up, wake up. " ucap Sandeul dengan aksen lucu, membuat Sungmin geli sendiri mendengarnya.

"loh, bukannya Sandeul yang jadi Elsa ya? Elsa atau Anna?" Sandeul menggembungkan mulutnya lalu membuat pose berfikir dan menepuk jidatnya pelan, "oh iah, berarti yang tidur itu Sandeullie ya omma" ucapnya polos, sadar jika peran yang dimainkan mereka terbalik.

"aigoo! Sudah malam waktunya princess Sandeullie tidur" tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menggendong Sandeul lalu membawanya kekamar tidak peduli tvnya masih menyala.

"omma geli, geli omma" pekik Sandeul ketika Sungmin menggelitiki perut gadis kecilnya itu yang masih ngeyel tidak mau tidur.

"cha tidur sama omma disini dan tunggu appa pulang dikamar saja" memeluk lembut puterinya itu hingga Sandeul pun ikut terlelap bersamanya.

Namun..

"omma"

"hmm" jawab Sungmin sekenanya karena ia sudah terlanjur mengantuk,

"appa kapan pulang?" rengek Sandeul memainkan jari-jari tangannya,

"sebentar lagi, appa masih dijalan" jawab wanita kelahiran Januari itu pada puterinya.

"omma"

"hmm"

Lagi-lagi ia mamanggil ibunya karena belum bisa tidur,

"tidurlah Deullie sudah malam"

"omma…." Rengeknya menepuk-nepuk pipi sang ibu, membuat Sungmin terpaksa membuka matanya yang terlihat merah.

Sandeul pun melesakkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher sang ibu yang ia lihat kembali terpejam, "katanya Minho dia mau punya dedek bayi , Sandeul juga mau omma…" pinta bocah itu.

Karena Sungmin yang memang sudah sangat mengantuk jadi ia tidak terlalu fokus mendengarkan celotehan anaknya, makanya Sungmin Cuma menjawab,

"nde nanti omma belikan" ucap Sungmin melantur karena sudah sngat mengantuk rupanya,

"jinjja! Belinya dimana omma?"

'cekrek'

Suara pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan pria jangkung berkulit putih pucat yang masih terbalut jas kantornya.

"APPA" pekik Sandeul melompat senang dan langsung ditangkap dalam gendongan sang ayah, meninggalkan Sungmin yang sudah jatuh terlelap beberapa menit yang lalu kealam mimpi.

"eh, ada yang belum tidur?" goda Kyuhyun menciumi pipi puterinya itu,

"appa, Sandeulli mau beli dedek bayi" pintanya langsung dan beraegyo di depan Kyuhyun,

"nde? beli apa?" ulang Kyuhyun kalau-kalau ia salah mendengar,

"dedek bayi seperti punya Minho itu loh appa. Kata omma besok mau belikan itu buat Sandeullie" jawabnya polos membuat dahi Kyuhun dipenuhi dengan sudut siku-siku.

Lalu melihat sosok istrinya yang berganti posisi tidur dan tak sengaja memamerkan perutnya yang mulus dan rata membuat jiwa evil Kyuhyun bangkit saat itu juga.

"nde nanti appa buatkan untuk Sandeul" jawab Kyuhyun mantap sambil mengelus punggung anaknya.

"jinjja jadi tidak usah beli ya appa?" tanya Sandeul yang kini sudah merebahlan kepalanya di bahu sang ayah, menguap karena kantuknya datang. Dan membuat Kyuhyun tersadar jika ia salah bicara.

"eh? Aku salah bicara ya?"

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Sign **

**-hyejinpark-**

**.**

**1182015**

**.**


	6. Idol

**|Life Kyumin Family|**

**Written by hyejinpark2015**

**|GS|KYUMIN|Married life _Family|don't plagiat|don't like don't read|OOC|Typo|**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**

** Lee Eunhyuk**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**|IDOL|**

"Menurutmu aku harus memilih yang mana?" Eunhyuk tampak menimbang-nimbang berfikir untuk membuat keputusan.

'sruttt' terdengar jika wanita dengan gummy smile itu tengah menyeruput coffe latte miliknya dengan suara keras.

"Pilihan yang sungguh sulit" decaknya lagi, "Hei Lee Sungmin kau tidak mendengar ku ejak tadi eh!" Eunhyuk mengguncang bahu milik Sungmin yang sedang sibuk berkirim pesan pada Kyuhyun sejak tadi.

Sekedar bertukar kabar tentang kegiatan hari ini dan berbagi pesan cinta tentunya…

Sudah hampir setengah jam lebih, dua ibu rumah tangga ini betah untuk duduk berlama-lama di kafe langganan mereka untuk minum kopi. Setelah mereka menghabiskan hampir tiga jam perawatan di salon sejak pagi tadi.

Belum ada niat juga bagi Sungmin untuk pulang karena Sandeul baru akan keluar dari Tk-nya jam sebelas nanti , sekalian menjemput Sandeul pikir wanita ibu satu orang puteri itu,

sedangkan Eunyuk?

Ia aman karena bayi kembarnya kini tengah di jaga oleh sang nenek di rumah…

"Apakah begitu sulit memilih eoh?" gumam Sungmin yang lalu merapihkan anak rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, lalu melihat hal yang sejak tadi menjadi bahan pertimbangan Eunhyuk.

"Mwoya ige?" decak Sungmin mengerinyitkan dahinya, "Hei Lee Eunhyuk kau mau mati eoh? Menggangguku hanya untuk hal seperti ini!" bentak Sungmin kesal saat melihat ada empat photo pria di layar ponsel Eunhyuk.

"Hehehe habisnya aku bingung Min harus memilih yang mana" tawanya, "kau pilih saja yang paling tampan" jawab Sungmin asal.

"Semuanya juga tampan Sungmin" sela Eunhyuk kesal, "aigoo aku bingung harus masuk fansclub mana? Si Alien Kim Seo hyun, Scheduler Jung Il woo, atau Lee Seung Gi si Gumiho?" ucapnya mempoutkan bibirnya, merasa benar-benar bingung karena ia hanya akan memilih memasuki satu fansclub saja.

Perlu diketahui semasa senior high school dulu Eunhyuk itu author fanfiction terkenal jumlah karyanya bahkan puluhan dengan ribuan pembaca namun minus review -_-, heheheh…

Tidak terhitung juga sudah berapa drama korea yang ia buat versi fanfiksinya sampai saat ini, boleh dibilang Eunhyuk itu author sejati, atau ibu rumah tangga yang tidak ada kerjaan di rumah sehingga ia selalu tidak pernah telat untuk update.

Nah, sekarang ia sedang bingung ingin masuk fansclub dari drama yang mana untuk ia jadikan bahan fanfiksi.

Sedangkan disampingnya kini Lee Sungmin, gadis itu tengah melihat jengah tingkah polah temannya sejak sekolah menengah itu. Tidak terbayangkan untuknya jika kecintaan Eunhyuk pada sebuah drama masih berlanjut hingga ia setua ini, eh salah maksudnya hingga ia berada diusia matang begini.

"Hei pilih saja secara acak beres kan , atau kau pilih saja semuanya, OMONA! Bukankah itu Lee Jongsuk!" pekik Sungmin dengan lengkingan tenornya.

"Mana,mana?" tanya Eunhyuk celingukan. Tanpa ia sadari jika Sungmin sudah berlari duluan untuk meminta berfoto bersama dengan aktor yang tengah naik daun itu.

"Hei Lee Sungmin tunggu aku!"

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**-hyejinpark-**

**12915**


	7. Good Morning

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life (Kyumin family)**

**Drabble singkat tentang kehidupan Kyumin berserta si kecil Sandeul**

**Written by heyjinpark****2014**

**Disclaimer: original by hyejinpark present**

**Warning: GS|OOC|Married life_Family|don't like don't read|plagiat not allowed|**

**Rate : K+**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|Good Morning|**

Sungmin menggeliat kecil saat sinar mentari membelai lembut kedua manik rubahnya. Wanita dua puluh Sembilan tahun itu mengerjap membiasakan diri saat bias mentari mengetuk lembut irisnya. Dengan amat terpaksa gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan sekedar merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku selepas kegiatan 'olahraga' rutin semalam.

"Hoam"

Sungmin menguap lagi, matanya tampak berair lalu ia edarkan pandangan matanya ke sekitar kamar. Hanya ada ia sendiri, tidak ada Kyuhyun disampingnya. Tanpa memperdulikan kondisinya yang masih mengenakan pakaian tidur yang amat tipis, wanita kelahiran Januari itu pun bangkit.

"Dimana dia?" pikir Sungmin saat tidak menemukan sang suami di kamar mandi mereka. Tidak menemukan yang ia cari disana, lalu ia pun bergegas pergi keluar kamar dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan aktivitas kecilnya di kamar mandi.

Sungmin tersenyum saat ia melihat pintu bertuliskan nama puterinya yang masih tertutup rapat saat ia keluar kamar. Lalu ia tengok sebentar kamar puteri semata wayangnya itu. Sandeul masih terlelap dalam selimut hangatnya. Tidak mau mengganggu mimpi indah sang puteri, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun kembali.

Ia berjalan menuju lantai satu rumahnya. Bibir bershape –M itu tiba-tiba melengkung membentuk senyuman manis. Itu Kyuhyunnya. Sedang sibuk dengan alat-alat dapur entah membuat apa?

Terlintas dalam benaknya sebuah ide jahil saat melihat punggung hangat Kyuhyun. Dan sontak saja, sang kelinci putih berlari, bergerak lincah dan mendekap erat perut sang serigala yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanya.

"Pagi" ucapnya lembut sembari menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya yang bangir di punggung sang suami. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli mendapati tingkah manja istrinya itu, lalu menjawab, "Pagi, tidurmu nyenyak? Mianhe membuatmu terlalu lelah semalam" goda Kyuhyun lalu meremas bokong istrinya tanpa Sungmin sadari.

"Hei!" Sungmin terpekik kaget lalu memukul tangan jahil Kyuhyun tersebut. "Aigoo, Sandeul omma galak sekali eoh!" goda Kyuhyun lagi lalu berbalik, meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sungmin lalu menggigit kecil hidungnya.

Sungmin cemberut mempoutkan bibirnya yang otomatis malah menambah kadar aegyo miliknya menjadi beribu kali lipat. Dan Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak dibuatnya, "Istriku ini imut sekali jika sedang merajuk eoh? Kau mau merayu ku dengan pakaian setipis ini hm" Kyuhyun melesakkan kepalanya ke leher sang istri lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di sana. Membuat Sungmin mendesah menahan gelisah, geli-geli basah maksudnya….

"Kyuhyun" rengek Sungmin manja

"Hm" tak digubris Kyuhyun

"Gumanhae…hhh"

"Shirroe, tubuhmu menginginkannya Sungmin sayang" bisik Kyuhyun sensual tepat di telinga Sungmin. membuat wanita ibu satu orang puteri itu menggelinjang karena geli.

"Tapi airnya hampir mendidih" tegur Sungmin melihat uap panas mengepul dari dalam teko,

'**TEK'**

"Sudah kumatikan" ucap Kyuhyun lalu kembali menerkam ganas tubuh sang kelinci putih.

Entah bagaimana caranya, kedua orang itu terlibat permainan yang cukup panas di dapur. Wajah keduanya berpeluh keringat serta memerah menahan gejolak akan gairah yang membara. Kyuhyun mulai merapat menjelajahi tubuh sintal Sungmin yang masih terbalutkan gaun tidurnya itu. setali tiga uang dengan Sungmin yang tangannya sudah meremat dan menjambakki rambut sang suami.

Hingga saat Kyuhyun akan menyingkap gaun tidur nan tipis milik Sungmin, sebuah teriakan cempreng dari sesosok gadis kecil mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Omma" panggil Sandeul yang mengucek-ngucek kelopak matanya.

Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri orang tuanya yang masih bersikap salah tingkah, "Uri Sandeul sudah bangun eoh?" gagap Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu meminta di peluk sang ibu, "Suara apa keras sekali, Sandeul jadi kaget omma" adunya pada sang ibu.

Sandeul ternyata terbangun karena suara tertawa Kyuhyun yang terbahak-bahak tadi. Manik rubahnya pun memincing kearah Kyuhyun.

"Omma Sandeul masih ngantuk" rengeknya. Sandeul memang seperti itu, jika jam tidurnya belum komplit niscaya anak itu pasti akan rewel terus sampai siang. Dan membuat aktifitas orang tuanya terganggu. Karena pasti seharian ini Sandeul akan menempel terus pada sang ibu.

"Aigoo, puteri cantik omma bangun eoh, kemari sini tidur lagi sama omma ya" bujuk Sungmin yang langsung menggendong Sandeul ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di dapur yang sedang dalam keadaan darurat.

"SUNGMIN~~~! INI BAGAIMANA?" rengek Kyuhyun menunjuk areal pribadinya yang masih tegang…

'**Ups!'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Dear,**

**11,999 readers, punya solusi untuk Kyuhyun appa yang sedang tegang? Mau memberikan REVIEWNYA? hehehehehe**

**#digeplak Sungmin**

**.**

**.**

**Sign**

**hyejinpark**

**2102015**

**.**


	8. Cemburu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life (Kyumin family)**

**Drabble singkat tentang kehidupan Kyumin berserta si kecil Sandeul**

**Written by hyejinpark****2015**

**Disclaimer: original by hyejinpark present**

**Warning: GS|OOC|Married life_Family|don't like don't read|plagiat not allowed|**

**Rate : K+**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|Cemburu|**

.

Di suatu Jumat sore yang cerah, angin sepoi-sepoi sedikit menyegarkan suasana sore hari ini yang boleh di bilang masih sedikit terik akibat ulah sang mentari yang bersinar lebih panjang di musim panas tahun ini. Sementara itu di suatu ruang santai keluarga tepatnya di lantai dua kediaman itu tampak seorang wanita muda tengah duduk santai di depan TV dengan remote di tangannya.

Adalah nyonya Cho, status yang sudah di milikinya delapan tahun lalu yang lalu yang kini tengah duduk santai di sana sembari menunggu drama sore kesukaannya mulai. Sungmin mengambil ponselnya yang tergelatak tak jauh dari kursinya, menekan beberapa digit angka guna memesan produk iklan di Tv.

Kyuhyun, pasangan hidupnya datang tiba-tiba dengan wajah lesu lalu langsung duduk merebahkan diri dengan paha Sungmin sebagai bantalnya, "Sandeulli belum bangun?" tanya Sungmin kemudian, "Nde, ia masih tidur siang dengan 'mama Bunny' yang tadi aku belikan untuknya, tampaknya ia begitu menyukai boneka kelinci gendut itu" jawab Kyuhyun dengan jelas.

"Memesan itu lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi saat melihat iklan layanan di TV yang sejak tadi dilihat Sungmin.

"Oh" jawab Sungmin mengangguk yang masih sibuk dengan acara memesan produk kesehatan kulit itu.

"Cuma oh?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang sekarang sudah memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat sehingga posisi wajahnya tepat di depan perut Sungmin.

"Uae?" Sungmin malah balik tanya, kini ia sudah selesai dengan ponselnya lalu menunduk dan menatap Kyuhyun, mengelus surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang sudah agak memanjang itu dengan sayang, " Aku memesan itu juga untukmu Kyuhyun, kau tidak lihat wajahmu ini perlu di bersihkan dari jerawat huh" tambah Sungmin lagi.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, makanya jika ku bilang rajin makan sayur ya dimakan sayurnya. Kau tahu kulitmu ini kering dan pucat sepucat mayat karena kau jarang makan-makanan sehat. Matamu juga, ah, aku ingat saat kita menonton pertunjukan drama musical kau bahkan salah mengenali salah satu sunbae mu karena penglihatanmu buruk lagi, belum lagi jerawat kecil-kecil ini,Aigoo dan bla, bla, bla" omel Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Aku yang begini saja sudah digilai banyak ibu-ibu dan para gadis, bagaimana jika bertambah tampan pasti banyak yang mengantri untuk kencan dengan ku" ujarnya sombong.

Kyuhyun terlihat menggerutu merasa sedikiiiiiiiiiit tersinggung dan senang karena di perhatikan Sungmin. Pria beranak satu itu malah semakin merekatkan diri memeluk pinggang istrinya.

'PLAK'

"OUhhh, Ming kenapa aku di pukul sih!"

"Kau mau selingkuh huh? Dengan ibu-ibu dari temannya Sandeul?" Sungmin mengerinyit ngeri membayangkan ibu-ibu teman puterinya dengan ekspresi genit mengantri untuk suaminya itu.

"Andwee!" pekik Sungmin tiba-tiba yang sontak mengundang tawa kemenangan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau cemburu ya" goda Kyuhyun jahil.

Dan belum sempat Sungmin mengomeli Kyuhyun lagi, iklan layanan produk di Tv itu tergantikan oleh tayangan drama sore yang sejak tadi di tunggu Sungmin hingga membuat istri dari Cho Kyuhyun itu terpekik senang lalu fokus pada tontonannya.

Maksudnya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin cemburu tapi malah Kyuhyun sendiri yang di buat cemburu oleh Sungmin….

"Ck, Lee Jongsuk lagi" decak Kyuhyun malas dan memilih tidur di pangkuan Sungmin selama drama berlangsung.

Kemarin Lee Jongsuk, sekarang Lee Jongsuk, Kyuhyun sebal. Istrinya itu benar-benar suka setiap drama yang dimainkan oleh aktor pendatang baru tersebut. Kyuhyun pun jadi ingat saat pulang kerja seminggu yang lalu, saat itu Kyuhyun pikir ia di sambut dengan senyum sumeringah dan super manis milik Sungminnya namun ternyata senyum itu bukan untuknya.

Sungmin tersenyum bukan karena melihat Kyuhyun yang baru pulang, melainkan karena Lee Jongsuk ada di TV.

"Ming" Kyuhyun merengek lagi,

"Mwoya, dramanya kan baru mulai, jika perlu sesuatu minta pada ahjumma saja"

"Yeobo" tak ingin menyerah Kyuhyun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin dan membuat wanita itu sesak, "Kyu lepas kau ini kenapa sih, mengganggu saja" Sungmin jengkel dan Kyuhyun ngeyel dengan tetap mengeratkan pelukannya lagi dan lagi.

"MING" panggilnya dengan suara manja yang di buat-buat.

Tidak ada respon, Sungmin cuek dan tetap fokus pada drama di TV.

"Hahhhh" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar, Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu sore ini. lain kali ia akan membuat pelajaran untuk Eunhyuk. Karena gara-gara Eunhyuk mencekoki Sungmin dengan cerita-ceritanya, istrinya jadi kecanduan drama Korea begini.

"Ming…." Kyuhyun belum menyerah dan terus memanggil-manggil Sungmin dengan suara manja.

"Berisik! Aku mau lihat Lee Jongsuk dulu" Sungmin kesal, jika sudah begini Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam saja, dari pada jatahnya malam ini berkurang.

_Poor Kyuhyun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang berminat silahkan REVIEW^^ dan terima kasih sudah membaca ^^.**

**Sign**

**hyejinpark**

**07032015**

**.**


End file.
